


[APH]   一起來環遊世界？

by id2587



Series: Hetalia: Axis Powers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id2587/pseuds/id2587
Summary: 前言 : 某忘記了名字的電影的靈感 … …設定 : 生命之旅 + 大富翁紙牌版* 考據黨退散CP :　 獨普、露中





	1. 第一輪  第二個 : 阿爾弗雷德    開局

– 在某間會議室中 –

『有沒有玩過大富翁？  
有沒有玩過生命之旅？  
它讓你的生命有更多種的可能性﹗  
在世界之旅中，你可以體驗另一種人生，  
以不同的時間、各國不同的地方作為舞臺，  
你可以乘坐飛機巡遊各國，創造不同人生，  
小心不要在原始森林中迷了路﹗  
一邊遊覽世界的各種可能性，一邊朝著唯一終點的道路前進﹗ 』

「嗯聽上去不錯啊，要玩麼？」

不停地搖動手中的盒子，阿爾弗雷德手拿著一個橡木盒子热情洋溢地喊著，而深啡色橡木盒子散發著一種古董特有的古舊氣息。

「給哥哥我看看是什麼?」

隨手放下紅酒杯子，弗朗西斯從阿爾弗雷德處順手接過盒子，只見盒子上雕刻了復雜而又華麗的花紋，花紋的華麗程度充滿了中世紀的優雅氣息，優雅得使他一瞬間只想起某個小少爺，而且這種優雅的東西從任何一個角度都看不出是屬於美/國的現代化產物。

「是從那裏弄來的？」弗朗西斯好奇地翻了翻盒子。

「我也不知道哦?反正是在會議室的茶几上擱著的，大概是供人無聊時玩的吧？」

隨意揚了揚手，阿爾弗雷德以興致勃勃的語調說著，一手打開了那雕花的盒蓋，只見幾隻各具特色的棋子便出現在眾人眼前，眼明手快的阿爾弗雷德第一時間便挑了一個西部牛仔帽的棋子拿在手上揚了揚。

「反正距離那悶死人的會議還有一段好長時間，來一盤也用不了多少時間，而且本hero可是不會輸的﹗」

說罷便在沙發挑了個位置坐下，眼神卻遠遠瞟了某個戴頸巾正在聊天的某人。

「那好啊魯，那我挑這個竹子的好了。待會兒我看你破不破產﹗」

說罷不知何時走了過來的王耀一口氣把竹子形狀的棋子握在掌心，將自己重重往沙發上一摔，臉色有點黑的他因時差問題導致早到了數小時，被逼對著某熊的他一早便已悶得發慌。

「既然小耀也玩的話我也一起玩好了。」

輕柔的語調接口，跟著王耀過來的伊萬依舊笑得豁達開朗，毫不客氣的他很熟練地茫視一臉不情願的王耀強坐在他身旁，然後手中不停地在把玩向日葵棋子笑得一臉燦爛。

「我也要一起玩麼…… 」

同樣是早來了數小時、也整理了數小時文件的路德維希眼見整個會議室的人都參與了遊戲，一時間被拿著棋子的眾人集體望著，只剩下自已一人在一旁也好像不太好的路德維希便認命地拿起了十字架的棋子準備參與遊戲。

「我說難道你們不用先看說明書的麼？」

弗朗西斯無奈的一邊拿起最後一隻的酒杯棋子，一邊拿起說明書準備查看。

「嘛大富翁不就是拋個骰子看誰最快到終點嘛，誰人也懂得玩吧？」對弗朗西斯的提議不以為然的阿爾弗雷德打開了遊戲板，「還是說法/國你已經老花到連這大富翁也不懂得玩了?」

「那還請美/國你這位年輕人等下別輸給哥哥我，雖然我不清楚你腦袋除了漢堡包以外還有什麼。」弗朗西斯回諷了一句，只見意外地和盒子的品味不附、有著非一般簡潔的現代化棋盤的正中央有著一個暗綠色的寶石圓盤，兩顆骰子好好地放在圓盤上，而兩側則鋪好了一疊的銀藍色卡片。

「還是先看看說明書吧… 畢竟不知是那個國家的大富翁規則可能會不同的。」

一向嚴謹的路德維希難得一回贊成提議，從弗朗西斯手中接過說明書便閱讀起來。

「嗯 … …《商品內容》，魔幻世界版的遊戲板(附預言輪盤) x 1個，基本篇畤間軸x 1個，命運棋子x 6個，道具卡x 10張，免戰保險書 x 1份，而卡片箱則在遊戲開始時則每人各一個 ———」

「呀呀不要這麼麻煩呀，道具卡呀保險證什麼的直接擲骰子等到不懂才再看吧﹗順便說HERO不接受反對意見哦﹗」

看到路德維希有着不把說明看完便不開始的架勢，忍耐不到5秒的阿爾弗雷德立即打斷了路德維希的遊戲說明，心急的他在看見所有人把棋子放在起點後便忍不住抄起圓盤上的兩顆骰子，手一揚便要把骰子擲下去。

「喂等等哥哥我好像看見了一個熟悉的簽名啊？」 弗朗西斯就在阿爾弗雷德擲下骰子的那一刻在說明書的書背上看見了一個熟悉的簽名，墨綠色字跡簽著一行熟悉的文字。 

「未處理黑魔法產物… 回收處理，亞瑟‧柯克蘭 … … 亞瑟‧柯克蘭？﹗」

就在弗朗西斯驚呼出英/國的名字時，一聲清脆的骰子聲便傳入所有人的耳中。

咯咯

「喂喂真的要玩麼？這東西好像是黑魔法產———」帶點不安的弗朗西斯看着那骰子從阿爾弗雷德的手上落下，然後看着第二顆骰子掉落在桌上發出清脆的響聲。

「噢耶﹗是12呢﹗HERO我一開始就有12超強啦 ~」

明顯沒有在聽的阿爾弗雷德一下子擲出了12，然後他便高興把棋子移動到第12格。

「… …」

眾人盯着那格子，然後什麼事情也沒有發生。

「呵呵 ~ 不是什麼事情也沒有發生嘛，難道你這個紅酒白痴真的相信有魔法這種玩意麼？」

「這 … 」

雖然過了一會兒什麼事情也沒有發生，可是曾經見識過魔法的弗朗西斯想起那次足已打上馬賽克的慘痛回憶後便心生懼意打算退出。

「算了吧哥哥我還是不玩了吧？」

還未等阿爾弗雷德嘲笑，王耀的目光便被寶石圓盤吸引着。

「咦?大家看看這裏有文字浮現出來耶啊魯。」

第一個發現的王耀指着暗綠色的寶石圓盤，只見一行行金黃色的文字逐行浮現而出，而在眾人的注視下阿爾弗雷德輕輕唸出了寶石圓盤上的文字。

『遊戲巳經開始，只有到達終點才能結束一切。  
擲骰的你是不幸的，  
由現在開始你的世界便是棋盤的世界，  
請好好保護棋盤上的棋子和骰子，因為它們將決定你的命運。

感謝吧，  
擲骰的你是幸運也是不幸的，  
因為作為優待及祝福，  
只需要留意頭頂便可以了。』

「… …」


	2. 第一輪 第三個 : 伊萬    遊戲巳經開始，你準備好了麼？

『遊戲巳經開始，只有到達終點才能結束一切。  
擲骰的你是不幸的，  
由現在開始你的世界便是棋盤的世界，  
請好好保護棋盤上的棋子和骰子，因為它們將決定你的命運。

感謝吧，  
擲骰的你是幸運也是不幸的，  
因為作為優待及祝福，  
只需要留意頭頂便可以了。』

「啊？這是什麼來的？」阿爾弗雷德輕聲地唸着那行文字疑惑地道﹕「什麼幸運也是不幸的，這是什麼意思？」

「誰知道？也許是遊戲設計？」

「嘛嘛我說這大概是遊戲氣氛吧？」

正當眾人看著寶石圓盤上的浮現而出文字而疑惑著，總有着一種不詳感覺的弗朗西斯看著這詭異又似曾相識的情景，深深不詳使緊張的他想鬆開束綁自己的領帶，誰知摸上脖子時手上碰到的不是柔軟舒適的西裝料子，那該死的熟悉質感使他低頭察看時忍不住大叫出來。

「哥哥我就說不能玩這個遊戲﹗你看﹗」

嘶———

在場的人無不倒抽了一口氣。

事情明顯開始往不對勁的方向發展了。

在弗朗西斯大叫後，大家都發現自己身上的西裝都不見了，取而代之的是各國的現代化軍服，而更為神奇的是每一個人身上都有着同樣為藍色的卡片盒掛在身上。

真是撞邪了。

「弗朗西斯，你難得提了一次好意見啊魯。」

難得附和弗朗西斯的王耀皺眉指著棋盤上的原本是竹子形狀的棋子，只見竹子形狀的棋子已轉變成了縮小版的王耀，小小的人兒刻上和王耀同樣的笑容，而其餘的棋子也變成了各國的樣子，像真度百份之百的迷你棋子使人不禁不寒而慄。

「啊啊啊啊我就知道那眉毛混帳的東西不可靠……早知這樣哥哥我就阻止你個白痴好了。」

哀嘆的弗朗西斯把手掩蓋雙眼，依照這種事情的發展走向，他已經能想像到往後的發展必定沒有那麼簡單可以結束了吧？

「我看這個不是挺可愛的嗎？」依舊淡定如初的伊萬只是拿起迷你王耀仔細察看，無視在旁黑了臉的王耀，滿臉笑容地用手指輕輕戳了戳棋子的臉頰︰「我也好想要一個這樣子的小耀喔。」

「請你直接去死吧啊魯。」

就在王耀和伊萬在一旁打鬧時，發現自己身上的異常後路德維希第一時間進行自我檢查，在檢查完發現身上的全都是真實的事物後也不禁開始動搖。

「… 難道真的會有魔法的？」

「哈哈 ~ 世上那會有魔法的？這只不過是最新的3D投影技術吧﹗想不到他居然比我還要快發展出這個投影技術呀。原來是想用這玩意來裝世上會有魔法的？亞瑟經常說妖精什麼什麼的，可是這東西誰也沒有見過 ——— 哎喲﹗」

就在阿爾弗雷德企圖自欺欺人高談世界上並不存在魔法時，一本厚重的字典突然沒有任何預兆的，從他身後的書架掉了下來直接命中這位hero的頭上。

「啊… … 」弗朗西斯用一種絕望的眼神看著抱著頭喊著痛的阿爾弗雷德慢慢道︰「這就是『只需要留意頭頂便可以了。』… …嗎？」

「這只是意外﹗」阿爾弗雷德死不認輸地揉著頭道︰「只是恰好掉了下來而巳… … 那是肯定是巧合！下一個輪到誰？」

「是我呢。」微微笑著的伊萬拿起了骰子，可是雙眼卻直勾勾地盯著弗朗西斯看。

「我也相信會有魔法的，畢竟俄/羅/斯的詛咒不也是在十八年後才會實現的麼？」

「呃 … 伊萬你其實不用對著哥哥我來看的。」

被看得發毛的弗朗西斯看著伊萬拿起骰子一擲，隨著咯咯兩聲，越發越詭異的棋盤更隨著骰子的投擲而棋子自動移動。眾人看着那笑得天真有如本尊一樣，正在自動移動的迷你版伊萬，除了神經大條的阿爾弗雷外大家的內心也不禁陣咯噔一下。

「… …」

「是10」

棋盤上的棋子伊萬很快停留在一個紅色的格子上，格子上什麼也沒有寫，只有一副刀劍的圖案。然後在大家的注視下寶石圓盤上的金色文字更新了。

『遊戲一旦開始，  
不管發生什麼，遵守遊戲規則是你的義務。  
在雨林裏要小心，也許你並不喜歡被人擁抱，  
但是要知道沒有腿的比有腿的更危險。』

「在雨林裏要小心，也許你並不喜歡被人擁抱？」阿爾弗雷德不屑的重覆這一句，「我想伊萬除了你妹妹外誰也不會想主動擁抱你吧？」

「呵呵我想能主動擁抱我的人有很多，可是想被你擁抱的那個再也不會主動擁抱你吧？」

微笑的伊萬直接給阿爾弗雷德回了一記狠的。

「你也不———」

沙沙———

一下子針鋒相對的二人笑著地互嘲，但時還未曾嘲諷完的便被眼前的景象嚇至直接消音。

「小心﹗」

\--- 也許你並不喜歡被人擁抱，  
但是要知道沒有腿的比有腿的更危險。 ---

嘶！

只見一條體長達4米的花斑蟒蛇突然憑空出現，如酒碗般粗的蛇身不知何時緊緊地纏繞在伊萬的身上，把還在微笑着的伊萬由頭至尾都死死地纏繞其中。

一下子感到自己身體被某物緊緊纏住卷起，連胸腔也被狠狠地勒緊不能呼吸的伊萬費力地將頭扭往一邊，一扭頭便看見鮮紅色的蛇信昂著頭對著自己，張開的血盆大囗上的尖牙明晃晃的，而一對金黃色的蛇瞳正閃爍著陰鷙的光芒。

突然的變故直接嚇呆了所有人。

當然不包括被蛇狠狠地疼愛中的伊萬。

而和蟒蛇幾乎是面對面的伊萬，血盆大囗上的腥臭使伊萬能感受到那猙獰地蟒蛇正擠壓著自己的肺部，足以纏斷骨頭的力道把伊萬肺裏那小得可憐的空氣逼了出去，窒息使他幾乎不能呼吸。

下一秒便看見鋒利的蛇牙陡然咬向自己，渾身上下都被蛇緊緊絞住的伊萬眼看便要被蟒蛇直接咬到身首異處 ———

別說笑了！

——— 他可是伊萬‧布拉金斯基！

鏘﹗

眼看蟒蛇就要咬上伊萬，一根不知從何處伸出來的水管正好卡在蟒蛇嘴巴裏，兩顆尖銳的尖牙正好對着伊萬的眼晴。

於是誰也看不見伊萬那陰測測的眼神。

伊萬吃力地用左手將蟒蛇的頭推開，而右手的水管則是趁機用力地一拉。

刷﹗

嘶！

水管順著蟒蛇的嘴巴邊緣狠狠的割下去，瞬間病嬌模式全開的伊萬將水管發揮得淋漓盡致，發起狠來比發飆更恐怖的他不僅掙脫出蟒蛇的纏繞，驀地將4米長的蟒蛇單手舉起、然後把蟒蛇由嘴一直割到尾———

——— 事情由開始到結束連十秒也用不到。

鮮紅的蛇血順著銀色的水管一邊向下滴，倒在伊萬腳邊、被剖成兩份的可憐蟒蛇痙攣了一下便不再動了, 可說是連痛苦挣扎的機會也沒有便直接上了天堂。

輕輕跨過那剖成兩半的屍體，伊萬踩着那一地鮮血走到阿爾弗雷德身旁，柔聲道:「好了，到下一個擲骰子了哦 ~~ 」

仍是同樣溫和得可以溺死人的柔軟聲調，伊萬只是輕鬆地催促下一個投擲骰子。

在望見這種慘絕人寰的死法，本來打算上前救援卻被那強烈反差嚇到呆在當場的王耀抬頭看看笑得依舊柔和婉轉像什麼事情也沒有發生過的伊萬，大家同時向後挪動了一小步。

「我靠。」

那是那時弗朗西斯看見眼前景象後的唯一感想。


	3. 第一輪 第四個 : 路德維希    第六個玩家

「啊哈哈哈真是好險呢伊萬。」

乾笑著的阿爾弗雷德友好地拍了拍伊萬，而後者則微笑著把手上水管的蛇血用某hero的衫袖抿抹乾淨。

「看來那就是這棋盤上的魔法？」冷靜地分析著情況的王耀用手指敲了敲額頭︰「那圓盤上的金色文字也許是預言詩？」

「我想是吧？畢竟這種苔蘚只會出現在熱帶森林中，我記憶沒有出錯的話這次會議可不是位於熱帶地區。」

蹲下身子的路德維希仔細地檢查他腳邊的植物，帶著熱帶氣息的苔蘚和伊萬的蟒蛇一樣突然出現在會議室內，明明只有桌子沙發的會議室現在已經滿怖高大的樹，鳥巢蕨纏繞於粗大的樹木上攀扭交錯、而被茂盛的樹木分層掩蓋，只能隱隱若若看見的天花板偶然有雀鳥飛過。而灌木下有草叢，大量的植物層層疊疊，會議室內的每一寸空間幾乎都被植物利用了。

現在的會議室背景就是一整個迷你版的熱帶森林。

「那時候不是說『在雨林裏要小心』？」已經默認了魔法存在，路德維希默默地掏出了一顆胃藥吞了下去繼續分析道︰「棋盤上的格子沒有任何文字，而剛才伊萬投出了骰子圓盤上的文字便更新了，那就是說每當你走一步，預言詩便會隨著棋子移動而更新吧。」

「別忘了剛才的漢堡包混蛋被字典碰中的那一幕。」王耀表情鄙視的望了一臉呆相的阿爾弗雷德一眼道︰「應該是預言詩更新會使那格子所發生的事情就會真實地出現在眼前啊魯。」

「那麼小耀我們還要繼續玩下去嗎？」

鬆開圍巾的伊萬皺著眉問道，雖然他對魔法也不太反感，可是熱帶森林那種高溫高濕的環境使穿著厚重大衣的他極為不習慣，習慣了嚴寒的他反而不適應這種悶熱潮濕的天氣，只是短短數分鐘已使他汗如雨下。

「這種見鬼的遊戲誰要玩下去呀？趕快收起棋盤——— 」

「我看要繼續玩下去。」

難得一臉嚴肅的弗朗西斯突兀打斷了阿爾弗雷德的話，他凝視著那靜靜地放在茶几上的棋盤說道。

「這棋盤是亞瑟的吧？」

眾人點頭。

「而路德維希剛開始時不是閱讀過說明書嗎？哥哥我還記得當中路德維稀有提過命運棋子是有6個的，」

弗朗西斯頓了頓看看眾人，越來越凝重的表情不由得使人擔心起來。

「可是一開始棋子只有5個，剩下那一個棋子呢？還有亞瑟那兒？他可是和哥哥我一起來到會議室的。」

「那麼問題來了。」

「亞瑟‧柯克蘭在那裡？」

※ ※ ※ 

「輪到我了。」

亞瑟‧柯克蘭在那裡大家都心知肚明。

路德維希從板著臉的弗朗西斯手中接過骰子，已經沒有選擇了，比起一臉沉重的阿爾弗雷德，他應該慶幸哥哥因意呆利的關係而沒有留在會議室？不然以他的性格一定會加進來，事情只會變得更麻煩？

感覺上鬆了口氣，路德維希把腦中的想法一丟，然後手中的骰子也丟了出去。

咯咯

大家的目光都集中在骰子上。

「是3。」

難得的小數目。

話音剛落棋盤上的路德維希便向前移動了三格，綠色的格子上有樹枝的圖案。當棋子停定後墨綠色的圓盤上的文字更新了。

『遊戲不集齊所有人是沒辦法進行下一輪，  
找你的同伴也是遊戲規則之一。  
去吧，  
在清徹見底的美麗泉水中也許你能找到答案。』

「… … 泉水？」

路德維希疑惑地重覆道，可是環顧四周他也只能看見茂盛的樹木。

「那是找到亞瑟的提示？」阿爾弗雷德盯著圓盤上的文字疑惑道︰「是要在這裏挖出一個泉水來？」

「別傻了，這裏是三樓。」王耀繼續表情鄙視地吐槽說︰「你最多也只能挖穿二樓的天花板啊魯。」

「可是這裏沒有泉水呀？﹗」整個人焦急起的阿爾弗雷德不停地原地踱步，「身為hero的我必須趕快去救他——— 」

「所以hero的智商也終於回歸到阿米巴變形蟲了？」伊萬毫不留情地嘲笑道︰「你忘了你自己的預言詩？還是你的腦袋只是裝飾用的？」

「你﹗」

「好了好了哥哥我也知道你在擔心亞瑟的安危所以伊萬你就不要在挑釁了。」

弗朗西斯無奈地扶額分隔開火氣滿滿的兩人，連人都未找就不要先自己人內部分裂了。

「由現在開始你的世界便是棋盤的世界，請好好保護棋盤上的棋子和骰子，因為它們將決定你的命運。」

和王耀對望了一眼的路德維希突然說道，然後兩人便眼睛一亮好像想通了。

「那也就是說，棋盤的世界並不只限於會議室內——— 」

聽到了王耀的說話，阿爾弗雷德猛然拍了拍手掌。

「休閒室後花園的噴水池﹗」

說罷阿爾弗雷德拔腿便跑。

「喂喂別忘了棋盤和棋子﹗」

路德維希一把抄起茶几上的棋盤和棋子便和眾人一起跑了出去。


	4. 第一輪 第四個 : 路德維希    泉水 … … 精靈？

可能是因時間尚早的關係，所以當阿爾弗雷德他們途中並沒有碰到其他人，一行人很順利便到達位於休閒室後方的花園的噴水池。

「是…是這裡麼？」

午後的陽光從密密層層的枝葉間透射下來，在林茂草豐的楓樹林中央散發著搖曳的光暈，清澈見底的水面上泛起的陣陣波紋在陽光照映下金光閃爍，陽光與泉水構成一幅猶如油畫一般的美景 ———

可是這對路德維希一行人來說卻是絲毫也沒有幫助。

因為重點的亞瑟‧柯克蘭不在這裏。

「根據棋盤的指示，亞瑟不是應該在這裏的麼？」失望地發現亞瑟並不在這裏的阿爾弗雷德低聲呢喃著。

眾人在經過一輪狂奔後找到了預言詩上泉水的所在地，阿爾弗雷德望着只有噴水池的空地，迷茫的雙眼死死地盯著噴水池動也不動就那樣看著。

「難道是地點不對？」弗朗西斯皺眉地思考當中的可能性，「現在棋盤在誰手上？要不把預言詩再翻出來看看？」

「地點是對的，」搖了搖頭的伊萬從大衣內側掏出一份地圖打開道︰「這份消防走火通道上標明瞭整棟會議大樓的所有通道，而我看過在整棟建築物中只有這一個地方有噴水池。」

那裏來的地圖? 王耀用眼神瞟了瞟伊萬

小耀你猜? 伊萬笑意滿溢地回望王耀，後者則無言地把頭轉另一邊去。

「哥哥我記得正門也不是有一個噴水池？」和阿爾弗雷德一起查看地圖的弗朗西斯指著地圖最上方的某一處道︰「是不是那個噴水池？」

「那個噴水池正在維修。」瞬間否定了弗朗西斯的王耀淡淡的說︰「那個噴水池不是在上次被瑞/士追殺你時給轟掉了嗎。」

「… …」

「『在清徹見底的美麗泉水中也許你能找到答案』嗎？… …」裝作沒有聽見的弗朗西斯叨著預言詩的最後一句，「或許我們可以不去用常理去推測？反正這個世界都不正常了，再發生些不正常的事也再正常不過。」

… …發生些不正常的事 ? 

在旁思考中的路德維希突然有了個想法，雖然看起很不可思議,但試試看……也無妨?

「要不要投個硬幣進去試試？」

路德維希用一貫嚴肅的語調提出了個可笑的提議，被人用一種奇異眼光看著的軍曹大人微微尷尬的解釋著。

「英國民間不是有個童話故事是金斧子銀斧子的、我在想也許這能和魔法能拉上關係？」

「好﹗那就試試吧，誰人有硬幣？」

瞬間拍板的阿爾弗雷德望望其他人，然後大家望見王耀隨手從褲袋中拿出一個硬幣來。

「……我想不到你也會看童話故事呢啊魯。」

這是感到奇異的王耀。

「……是哥哥前陣子買下的。」路德維希愣了一下從王耀手中接過硬幣，略帶無奈的道︰「就是那套全場七折買五送一買滿六百元外加送熊貓玩偶的那套各國童話故事全集。」

「原來那套壓了多年的倉底貨是你買去的啊……」

感概的王耀看著硬幣以一道完美的拋物線在空中劃了個漂亮弧線跌入噴水池內, 略帶著同情的眼光看著目無表情的路德維希。

「照顧某個白毛還真辛苦你了。」

※ ※ ※ 

事實証明多閱讀是有用的。

即使那本可能是各國童話故事全集。

當王耀的硬幣掉進了噴水池後，一名美麗的泉中仙女便華麗地從泉水中緩緩升起來，於是看上去很溫柔的仙女在掃視了眾人一眼便向拋下硬幣的路德維希發問。

「怎麼啦少年？把你的傷心事告訴我看看我能不能幫助你？」

被泉中仙女點名的路德維希顯得有點呆濟。

「呃……抱歉，請問你有沒有見過我們的同伴，亞瑟‧柯克蘭？」

眉毛在抽搐着，路德維希看着那明顯以不合乎邏輯方式升上來的仙女，只覺得剛才吃下去的胃藥一點用途也沒有。

「亞瑟‧柯克蘭？」泉中仙女疑惑的可愛地歪了歪,「呀﹗是那個金髮而眉毛很粗很粗的那個孩子嗎？」

「是的你有見過他嗎？」

在泉中仙女剛說完，在旁的阿爾弗雷德便忍不住沖上去大聲地吼了起來，連泉中仙女也忍不住用小小的手掌緊緊地捂住了耳朵。

「呵呵 ~~~ 不用擔心，我去帶他上來吧﹗」

說罷仁慈的泉中仙女便鑽進了水裡，大家看著那個本應一眼見底的噴水池池底變成了深不可測的暗藍色，仔細點看還有小魚在裏面游泳。

「不知如何說可是哥哥我就是覺得事情好像不會那麼順利。」弗朗西斯望著噴水池，然後又想起了那一段馬賽克化的回憶打了個顫抖，耳朵裡不斷迴響的是亞瑟低聲吟唱一堆不明的魔法咒語的聲音︰「假如會那麼順利就好了……」

「同感。」

雙手抱胸王耀點點頭，混蛋眉毛的東西他也想沒有那麼簡單，比起之前那種更不靠譜伊萬的蟒蛇還有會議室內的熱帶雨林，這一回的泉中仙女那麼簡單才有鬼呢。

一道優雅的身影從暗藍色的泉水中升起，泉中仙女帶著一個毛絨絨的綠色小身影出來了，小小的身影在阿爾弗雷德不能相信的目光下怯生生的從泉中仙女的背後走了出來，眾人看著那個穿著斗篷有著毛絨絨兔耳朵手抱弓箭的小號英/國兔不禁呆了。

亞瑟‧柯克蘭，你到底怎樣才可以把自己弄成這樣子？﹗

「你丟的是這個中世紀的亞瑟眉毛兔麼？」

泉中仙女輕輕的笑問道，手輕輕摸著亞瑟兔子毛絨絨的兔耳朵，兔耳朵隨著輕柔的撫｜摸一抖一抖的，不消一會兒亞瑟兔子則臉紅地企圖躲開那一隻手。

有人吃醋了。

「沒錯這是我的亞瑟﹗」

衝上前的阿爾弗雷德一把將泉中仙女的手拍開，另外的手一攬便把整隻亞瑟兔子抱入懷裏，亞瑟的頭髮亂蓬蓬的，長長的兔耳朵一抖一抖的，向上仰望的臉紅紅的再配上濕潤眼神隱隱還有著淚光閃現地看著阿爾弗雷德 ———

「萌、萌死了為甚麼可以這樣萌呀哥哥說那可是犯規呀犯規﹗﹗﹗﹗」

「「「… …」」」 x 3

除卻一瞬間被萌倒的弗朗西斯和疑似石化的阿爾弗雷德，王耀、伊萬和路德維希都抽了。

「呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗」

泉中仙女突然放聲尖叫，她身旁不知什麼時候多了個穿著獨立戰爭軍服的成年人———  
同樣都是亞瑟‧柯克蘭。

「混帳的你居然真的要離開我﹗」獨立戰爭版的亞瑟流著淚、神情哀傷地望著阿爾弗雷德，舉著步槍的手不停地抖顫︰「我明明那麼疼愛你，你居然還要捨棄我獨立出去﹗」

望着眼前的成年人亞瑟，再望望懷抱中的小小亞瑟兔，阿爾弗雷德正接呆滯了。

「太過份了﹗﹗﹗居然說謊﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗」泉中仙女瞪着阿爾弗雷德，兩手叉腰憤怒地說著︰「不誠實的人呀，你不會得到你想要的東西的﹗」

說泉中罷仙女便和獨立戰爭版的亞瑟消失了，而深藍色泉水也變回原來的噴水池。

「嗚嗚~~~法/國嗚嗚嗚嗚 ~~~」

終於努力地從石化的阿爾弗雷德的懷抱中掙脫出來，亞瑟兔子一下子跳到弗朗西斯前扯著他的衣服哭著，被哭泣的亞瑟兔子弄到不知所措的弗朗西斯只能拍拍的安｜慰小小的眉毛兔子。

突然大家聽到一聲公告。

『恭喜玩家弗朗西斯獲得新同伴亞瑟‧柯克蘭(五分之一) ——— 中世紀的亞瑟眉毛兔，請加油搜集餘下的亞瑟‧柯克蘭以完成目標。』

五 … 五分之一 ？﹗

於是大家看著扯著弗朗西斯衣服的亞瑟兔子一下子都呆了。


	5. 第一輪 第五個 : 弗朗西斯  手鐐和腳鐐、責任與束縛

一名優雅的青年推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，在這個歷史悠久多次改修的會議大樓雖說不上是迷宮，可是通道縱橫交錯四通八達的各種道路使拿著消防走火通道地圖的他也看不出個頭緒來。

優雅青年仍舊是從容地慢慢走着，雖說迷路已經整整三個小時了。

整條走廊中只有他一人的腳步聲。

在兜兜轉轉中所遇見的人們越來越少，直到最近這半小時更連一個清潔工人也見不到。頭上的呆毛隨着青年深深地皺著眉頭而搖晃，這棟會議大樓可是聯/合/國的專用議事廳，單單是在這裏上班的各國各種外交人員也不止一百人吧？

可是現在他連老鼠也沒有見過一隻。

事情好像有點問題。

「……這香氣，是有人在那兒麼？」

那是PASTA的香氣。

一陣誘人的香氣忽然傳來，優雅的青年在整理過衣服後便沿著香氣拐入空無一人的餐廳裏，如他所料在略過一堆無人的桌椅後，站在門前的他深呼吸地推開廚房的銀色鐵門，然後在門後意外地看見兩個自己熟悉的人。

「如何？本大爺的手藝可是很棒的﹗絕對有經過國家認證，連威斯特也讚不絕囗喔。」囂張又帶滿滿自信的口吻，不安的青年終於忍不住笑了出來。

熟悉的語調還有那濃烈的香氣，他已經猜到是誰在裏面了。

當羅德里赫一推開門後看見的就是這麼和諧的景像，充滿自信的囂張語調的基爾伯特將一袋番茄和瓶瓶罐罐的調味料抱在手裡，倚在料理桌上的他正隨手把調味料放在一旁，淡粉紅輕飄飄的圍裙穿在他身上意外地合適。而在他面前的是一邊吃着意大利面一邊發出不明的咩咩聲以表露出心滿意足的樣子的意呆利。

看到熟悉的二人使不安的羅德里赫不禁鬆了一囗氣。

「終於找到了，你這兩個大笨蛋先生。」

※ ※ ※ 

「事情好像麻煩了啊魯。」

淡定的王耀看著前方一臉堅決的要把人從紅酒混蛋處帶走的漢八嘎白痴和一臉死也不要離開弗朗西斯不要和陌生人走的亞瑟眉毛兔在上演你拉我哭的經典戲碼。

在某隻眉毛兔的刺激下漢八嘎白痴的智商顯然已呈負數。

「是變得更麻煩了呢小耀。」順路接下王耀的話，同樣在津津有味地看着經典戲碼的伊萬卻是毫不在意的說，一臉通紅的弗朗西斯正被眉毛兔勒緊脖子死不放手中，「只是骰子輪到誰去擲？」

「咳……下一個是哥哥我呢。」

好不容易地從被人勒死中脫離的弗朗西斯艱難的向前走，背後的修羅圖———是死抱著自己不放手的亞瑟兔子和扯著亞瑟想把他從弗朗西斯後背拉下來又怕會弄傷亞瑟的阿爾弗雷德，看著三人連成一串移動艱難的路德維希只能無語的把棋盤遞了過去。

「謝謝……我說阿爾弗雷德你能不能先放手!」

舉步維艱的弗朗西斯咆哮了。

然後阿爾弗雷德重重地踹了他一腳表示他的答覆。

「呀﹗弗…弗朗西你沒事吧？﹗」

然後緊扯着弗朗西斯後背的亞瑟眉毛兔緊張地問道，一囗氣攀到弗朗西斯前方的亞瑟兔幾乎把臉蛋都貼上去。

「我……我沒事，亞瑟你能不能先下去？」眼角餘光瞟到瞬間淩厲的阿爾弗雷德，裝看不到某hero的弗朗西斯小心地問道，「你這樣扯着我我擲不了骰子……」

「嗚… 」

臉帶紅暈的亞瑟眉毛兔雙目含淚連連搖頭。

「… …」

咯咯

最後在抱着亞瑟被人在一旁怒瞪着的弗朗西斯還是擲了骰子。

「哥哥我是7。」

好不容易吐出了一句話的弗朗西斯看着棋盤上的自己向前移動了七格，格子同樣呈綠色，在棋子停定後墨綠色的圓盤上的文字更新了。

『紅色的手鐐是過往的束縛，青色的腳鐐是現在的責任。  
緋空的鎖匙只有一條，  
過去與現在，  
你的選擇又是什麼？』

咣噹﹗

一聲清脆的金屬撞擊聲，紅色的手鐐突然出現在弗朗西斯的手上，通紅的赤色手鐐緊緊扣在弗朗西斯的左手腕上，而手鐐的另一端則緊緊扣在趴在他懷抱裏的亞瑟眉毛兔右手腕上。

「手鐐？」

「法…法/國 ﹗」

這下子可真是想分也分不開了。

「那亞瑟就是你過往的束縛囉。」伊萬繞有興致地打量那扣在二人手上的手鐐，萬二分遺憾的說道︰「假如抽中的是我和小耀便好了~~」

「誰要和你銬在一起呀？﹗」一下子臉紅的王耀怒道。

「耶~~~ 小耀不想和我在一起嗚嗎？」

「在你妹﹗」

「白俄她不在呢~~ (笑)」

「(#%^^@5!@#*^% … …」

「(#5$@&%$*%^*(^&(*&)… …」

然後伊萬和王耀又開始了日常的對罵(單方面認為是調情)，在場中還有點意識在下棋中的只剩下路德維希和弗朗西斯，先不論已幼兒化除卻法/國外誰也認不出的亞瑟眉毛兔，世界的英雄早在眉毛兔的臉主動貼上紅酒混蛋時石化至今。

「……鍊子？」

表示壓力很大的路德維希低頭察看弗朗西斯腳上方的青色腳鐐，腳鐐與手鐐一樣緊緊扣在他腳上，但腳鐐上細細的青色鍊子卻是有如無盡般伸延，直接穿過花園入了會議大樓。

「先回去大樓。」

走了幾步發現鍊子並不阻擋自己行動的弗朗西斯拍了拍懷抱中的亞瑟，嘆了囗氣拍醒了阿爾弗雷德。

「……若果過往的束縛是亞瑟的話，那麼哥哥我也很想知道，誰是我現在的責任？」


	6. 第一輪 第六個 : 王耀    你我的手

「呀，等等﹗」

當大家走進了會議大樓，一向謹慎的路德維希便發現那青色鍊子如有生命般，當弗朗西斯往某一個方向接近時便會顏色加深，而相反遠離時便會變淺。

「這不是很好麼？難得有了簡易明暸的提示。」一臉笑容的伊萬踩了踩那不知從何方伸延過來的青色鍊子，再看看一點也沒有受到鍊子影響行動照常靈活的弗朗西斯，「也許可以快點找到人？」

「嗯嗯，」

敷衍的附和，一直抱著亞瑟的弗朗西斯像是懷念似的轉換溫柔的聲線托了托坐在手臂上的小人兒，「亞瑟你別蹭磨了，不然你會掉下去的。」

「誰…誰人在蹭你了﹗」

還在弗朗西斯懷裏的亞瑟即時臉紅紅的反駁道，一扭頭毛絨絨的兔耳朵擦過弗朗西斯滿是鬍茬的下巴。

「你的手臂全是骨頭一點也不好坐﹗」

「嗯嗯那小亞瑟你要坐好囉？」

「你你你給我閉嘴﹗」

「哈哈好的好的~~~~」

揉了揉亞瑟的頭髮享受了那久遠的柔軟感覺，眼底盛滿了溫柔的弗朗西斯只覺一切彷彿回到從前，當年的小亞瑟還是那個不到自己腰側的小人兒，會用軟軟而又不服氣的童音以不自覺的動作向自已撒嬌，而亞瑟整個世界也只有自己—— 低著頭的弗朗西斯眼中閃過一絲陰霾，手上的動作也不自然地停頓了一下。

沒錯，只有自己——

「嗯法/國？」

然後有人明顯忍受不住了。

忍受不了那異常刺眼的溫馨氣氛，阿爾弗雷德搶過路德維希手中的棋盤用力地拍放在憋著笑的王耀身前，刻意放大的聲音成功將所有人的注意力都拉了回來。

「現在只剩下王耀你沒擲了﹗」

可是hero的目光還是死盯在小亞瑟身上。

「哦……」

嘴角噙著笑容的王耀拿起骰子望瞭望如小孩子般鬧著脾氣的阿爾弗雷德，手輕輕一拋便擲出了骰子。

咯咯

棋子移動了八格。

「呀…出了出了。」

這次的是印有感嘆號的黃色格子，王耀望著暗綠色的寶石圓盤，低聲地把短到只有一行的金黃色文字唸了出來。

『側耳傾聽，你認為那是什麼聲音？』

「側耳傾聽，你認為那是什麼聲音？」重覆王耀的說話，弗朗西斯望向其他人，其他人也是茫然的互望，「哥哥我什麼聲音也聽不到。」

「我只聽到你的說話聲。」

忽然好像回復正常的阿爾弗雷德淡淡的說著，只是完全無視亞瑟眉毛兔存在地順手從王耀處拿過棋盤收好。

「咦路德維希你在幹什麼？」

「有雜音。」

蹲在地上貼著牆根專心地聆聽中的路德維希簡短地回應了hero一句，不過一會兒便驀地站起來，忽然臉色發青的他扭頭望向了走廊盡頭的拐彎處。

「是水聲。」把身子使勁地往弗朗西斯懷裏縮的亞瑟抓緊了他的衣服，微微抖動的兔耳朵隨著指向走廊拐彎處的手指一起抖震著地說道︰「…法/國，我聽到了，是呼呼的流水聲，是從那裏傳來的﹗」

大家的目光由亞瑟的手指轉到走廊盡頭的拐彎處，然後不到一秒大家都聽到了。

由起初微小的嘀塔滴答到震耳欲聾充滿危險意味的轟隆聲，只見黑壓壓的陰影卷著怒濤從走廊盡頭狠命地往眾人方向湧來，洶湧的洪水而吞噬一切的氣勢急湧而至。

「我靠———」

「喂這裏不是三樓麼喂﹗那來的洪水呀？﹗」

「他媽的誰知道這是什麼一回事呀啊魯﹗﹗﹗」

「法/國﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗」

驀地意識到發生了什麼的眾人連忙拔腿狂奔，可惜相比起已湧至腳邊的洪水已經太晚了。

「呀﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗」

根本沒跑多遠的眾人一瞬間便被洪水趕及，跑在最後的弗朗西斯隨著亞瑟的尖叫一下子便被洪水吞沒，金色的頭髮在水中閃了閃便再也看不見。

「亞瑟﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗」

在水中浮浮沉沉的阿爾弗雷德大叫，洪水順著他張開的嘴灌入，肺部一下子灌滿了水的阿爾弗雷德連嗆的機會也沒有便被趕及的洪水淹過頭頂。

洪水順著走廊沖撞，雜物隨著洪水浮沉，不消一會兒便把眾人卷至三樓的迴旋樓梯處。

迴旋樓梯處的洪水如瀑布般瀉下，夾雜著雜物的灰色水流有如塌了天似的鋪天蓋地從走廊中傾斜下來。

「小耀———捉住我的手﹗」

沒有多餘的時間去理睬被洪水沖到另一旁的阿爾弗雷德，千鈞一發間用水管勉強勾住了樓梯欄杆的伊萬連身子也沒有站隱便努力地向洪水中的王耀伸出手。

「沒事的小耀———把手給我﹗﹗﹗」

背向走廊伊萬欣喜地看著同樣努力地向他伸出了手的王耀，眼看指尖快要碰到對方時卻意外地看見王耀眼中那驚悚的目光，未等他回過神來時他便被眼前人一口氣拉倒，然後整個身子順勢倒入洪水中。

「 小———耀 ﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗﹗」

最後映入伊萬眼中的，是嘴角帶著一絲血跡仍微笑著的小耀被龐大櫃子擊中，為了自己被洪水沖走的畫面。


	7. 第一輪 第六個 : 王耀    受傷的阿爾弗雷德

洪水過後的走廊一片狼藉，窪窪坑坑的地面四處都是可見的積水和泥濘，而通往迴旋樓梯處的通道更是很神奇的被堵上了———那位於室內的通道居然發生了山泥傾瀉，而無數不知道從那裏來的沙石更是把那條走廊給全都堵上不剩下一絲空隙。

媽的全世界都不正常了。

那是阿爾弗雷德探頭出窗外，看見那通道往後的窗戶全都紛紛被逼爆不斷地向外冒水而得出來的結論。

還好不是自己一人……

「我靠———」

這是阿爾弗雷德看見全埸唯一的另一隻尚存活生物時的哀嘆心聲。

為什麼自己會這麼倒楣呀？

全身濕透的阿爾弗雷德看著前方那個一臉陰沉的人，而那人正發洩似地狠狠用水管把前方的雜物全數擊飛，側著身子又一次躲過碎片的hero慢吞吞的向前移動著，一拐一拐的步伐和不自然的姿勢透露著某人在剛剛的洪水中受了傷。

劈啪——

「… …」

又一片木碎擦過臉頰，阿爾弗雷德沉默地著看越走越快的伊萬大嘆倒楣。

「為什麼會是和這個陰暗腹黑的死水管分在一起呀痛痛痛痛……要是和路德維希那死板傢夥分在一起也好一點……」

小聲地抱怨的阿爾弗雷德看著眼前的背影散發著讓人發怵的氣息，正以一種「全世界的人都給我去死一死」的狠勁死命地揮舞著鐵製水管清場中的伊萬‧布拉金斯基，只見任何堵在路上的雜物在銀質武器下紛紛化作碎片從那米色的背影飛出。

本來這些保護弱小的事是應該由本hero去做的嘛 ~ 如果不是本hero受傷的話———

「…咦？」

由於阿爾弗雷德一直使用不忿目光死盯著伊萬‧布拉金斯基的背影，沉醉在「我是hero為什麼也會受傷啊？」的思想下，絲毫也沒有察覺到腳下雜物的情況下一下子便華麗地仆倒了。

呯啪﹗

沉重的聲音在走廊處響起，仍是一臉陰沉的伊萬回頭一看便看見摔倒在地上的人，那無意掩飾的淩厲視線直勾勾地落在痛得呲牙咧嘴的阿爾弗雷德臉上，面無表情。

媽的那腹黑水管一定看見了﹗

一下摔個灰頭土臉，滿面塵土的阿爾弗雷德不忿地回瞪過去，沒有預想中的俄/羅/斯式冷嘲熱諷，那紫羅蘭色的瞳孔中的複雜含意被不服氣的hero直接翻譯為赤祼祼的挑釁。

身為救助大眾英雄的自己不能讓人俯視﹗

被那目光看得全身發毛並拒絕再以仰視角度去看人的阿爾弗雷德皺著眉頭，英雄情結突然爆發使他忍著劇痛咬著牙冒著冷汗硬是將自己硬生生挪動到牆邊去。

伊萬‧布拉金斯基只是靜靜看著阿爾弗雷德從原地挪動到牆邊，掙紮似的努力地想靠著扶著牆站起身 ———然後摔倒。

摔倒過後再爬起身，不一會兒又再摔倒。

一時間全場頓時呈現出一片詭異的寂靜。

坐在地上的阿爾弗雷德努力了一會兒，可是還是沒有成功站起來 ———他的腿絕對不止扭傷那麼簡單，自身多年的戰爭經驗親切地告訴他，那種動一動便痛得直冒冷汗的痛楚使他明白右腿的傷十之八九離不開骨折。

一直注視自己的視線不知何時已經移開，再度投入人形剷路機工序的伊萬繼續揮舞著他的水管，連半句多餘的話也沒有說。

噢沒有俄/羅/斯式嘲諷已感謝了。

Hero苦笑著。

輕度骨折的傷最好便是不去動它… …也許找個人來扶一扶他，靠著肩膀地移動是一個好方法。

但那絕不適用眼前的人吧？

靠著伊萬‧布拉金斯基的肩膀移動？

開什麼美國玩笑，他又不是王耀。

依舊坐在地上的阿爾弗雷德毫不懷疑眼前的人絕對不會幫助自己，同伴愛這玩意從來也不會在伊萬身上發生，更何況現在王耀不見了，沒有在hero受挫時落井下石他都能向別人炫耀了。

望了一眼那走得相當遠的人，阿爾弗雷德認命地將衣袖撕下一塊開始包紮。

還是自己一個人慢慢來… 吧？

———呃

阿爾弗雷德石化了。

他看著的骨折右腿正被人用一種粗暴的手法給包紮中，被搶去的衣袖和撿來的木板很好地把右腿的受傷部分固定起來，當完成包紮後伊萬隨手將一截外露在雜物堆的衣帽架給拔出來，然後塞在阿爾仍呆濟在半空的手裏。而一口氣完成了以上事情的伊萬很乾脆轉身繼續開路。

伊萬還是一句說話也沒有說。

全世界都不正常了。

然後Hero在不斷的努力下終於成功靠著衣帽架站起身———也許那是一個好開始？

伊萬給他的繼續是一個永恆的米色背影。


	8. 第一輪 第六個 : 王耀    場外的基爾伯特

「桀桀桀桀桀桀桀~~~~~果然小少爺是因路癡迷路才摸到來廚房吧？」

基爾伯特一臉嘲笑地揚了揚手上剛搶來的會議大樓地圖道︰「看來就算有地圖在手對你而言也用途不大……沒有帶男人婆來的你真是失策。」

「……也不全是迷路的關係。」

瞭解基爾伯特性格的羅德里赫扶了扶眼鏡，對基爾伯特的言論作出適當的省略後，得出的決定還是真奔主題比較好。

「本來我和伊麗莎白約好了在正門等，但是我剛踏進正門便突然出現在不知名的走廊中，而且四週也沒有任何人，那麼你呢？」

簡單而又直接地陳述了狀況，羅德里赫望向另一邊的意呆利，巳經橫掃了一整鍋PASTA的費裡西安諾正努力地卷起鍋內剩下的麵條，看著啃得滿臉都是醬料的意呆利，皺眉的羅德里赫忍不住掏出手帕遞了過去。

「一樣咩 ~~」在旁的意呆利滿足地吞下最後一囗的PASTA ，「我本來也是和白/俄/羅/斯一起喔，然後一眨眼便在食堂了咩 ~~ 跟著基爾哥哥突然『碰﹗』一聲出現了 ~~~ 」

「和我的情況一樣呢…」

羅德里赫轉頭望向了基爾伯特，而後者正一面專注地研究搶來的地圖。

「本來我是在六樓的書庫。」目光快速地掃過地圖，基爾伯特皺著眉頭回答道，手指在攤開的地圖上指著一點道︰「正門﹑走廊… 可是我們現在全都在二樓的食堂了… … 這是瞬移？」

「… …那種說法沒有科學根據———」

優雅的貴族忽然對『瞬移』這種說法感到很無言，正想開囗說些什麼時便被基爾伯特揮手打斷。

「可是你能解釋這種情況嗎 ——— 咦？﹗」

碰﹗

剛抬起頭來的意/大/利嚇到手中的鍋子直接掉落地上。

「Wo~~~~」

基爾伯特忍不住吹了聲囗哨。

鋪天蓋地的泥黃色由地磚伸延至天花板，現代化的門框牆壁通通變成了古代的石磚，石牆上刻上了奇怪的壁畫，而電燈也不知在何時變成了燃燒的火把———要不是窗子外的風景沒有絲毫改變，三人甚至懷疑自己根本是去了另一個地方。

羅德里赫目瞪口呆的看著眼前一系列的變化，不只是走廊，三人身上的西裝也通通變成了軍裝，幾乎暈厥的羅德里赫扯了扯衫領上熟悉的領巾，當熟悉的手感告訴他這不是作夢後，羅德里赫罕有地站著當機了。

「喂喂別發傻了… 小少爺你不是嚇呆了———咦？﹗」

不奈煩的語句突然換上了驚訝，走廊忽然傳來詭異的碰撞聲，基爾伯特用一種呆愣的表情看著羅德里赫的身後，於是好奇的費裡西安諾也回頭一望———

———有一人正向他們方向奔來。

「威斯特？﹗」  
「呀，哥哥？﹗」

在這種詭異情況下相遇的兄弟對望了一眼，驚愕的基爾伯特一下子便留意到自家弟弟背上還有一個昏迷不醒的人。

「王耀？」

而路德維希也同樣被自家兄長驚嚇了。

粉紅色的。

在深藍色軍服外套穿著粉紅色心心圍裙的基爾伯特和自身上下濕透尚在滴水和背上的人差不多的路德維希的詭異相聚———

「「… …」」

轟隆轟隆轟隆轟隆轟隆… …

然後基爾伯特望瞭望路德維希的身後，臉色發青的他很果斷地將仍不知發生了什麼事的羅德里赫和費裡西安諾從腰提起左右的一邊一個夾在肩下。

下一秒兄弟二人拔腿狂奔。


End file.
